The Slap
by Kyoshu Koi
Summary: AU 'We asked forty people to hit each other in the face for the first time.' One-Shot


'We asked forty people to hit each other in the face for the first time.'

* * *

Sakura walked onto the set, glancing around at the cameras. _'Ino's so dead for this,'_ she thought, '_Hitting a dude I've never met?'_

"Hi," she said, walking up to the figure she was supposed to slap. _Slap!_ "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." The guy turned around, raising an eyebrow. Sakura's jaw dropped, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Took you awhile," he said, "What happened to being able to recognize me from my hair?"

"Well," she huffed, folding her arms, "You're growing it out."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know if you've noticed, but _everyone's_ here."

Sakura glanced around, taking in all the faces, "Holy shit! What is this?" she asked, "a high school reunion?!" She squinted at Temari and her brothers, then to Karui and company. After taking in Karin and Suigetsu's bickering, she just shook her head in disbelief.

"Even the exchange students are here?!"

"I think they decided to stay in Japan," Sasuke said, smirking.

* * *

Anko grinned, bouncing up and down on the heels of her feet. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You look happy to do this."

"Of course I am," the gym teacher spat, giggling, "I've wanted to do this for years. You common core sensei's don't understand how hard we gym teachers have it."

"You just yell at them to do stuff," he deadpanned.

Anko sighed, "I know, it's tiring."

"Screaming 'ten more laps maggots. Finish it at sprinting pace or I'm gonna make ya run from here to Suna and back' is tiring."

"Yep," she popped the 'P.' "Anyways, I'mma smack the mask off a you." And she wound her hand back and backhanded him.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" one of the camera men asked.

Sakura turned towards him, eyes wide, "This, this is our graduating class."

He blinked, then laughed, "Would that perhaps be Konoha High School?" She gaped. "That's our sponsor."

Sasuke's face screwed up into a scowl, "Principle Sarutobi," he said, shaking his head, "The old man's still got it in him."

"You still have to hit each other," the camera man said, looking between the two of them, "Unless, of course, you've already hit each other in the face. Then you need to switch."

"Why would I have hit Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

He shrugged, "Break-up." she blushed. "Anyway, we're still filming this, and we don't want to waste time, so could you get going?"

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You wanna hit me first?" he asked, turning towards her. Sakura gaped, but found herself nodding a bit. He snorted, "Go ahead."

And, so, she drew her hand back, squeezed her eyes shut, and let a high pitched 'I'm sorry' slip past her lips, her open palm connecting with his cheek.

* * *

Kotetsu slapped Izumo. Izumo slapped Kotetsu. They both frowned, "Wasn't as fun as I thought."

Across the room, the project organizers fell to the ground.

* * *

Kakashi blinked, stretching his jaw and massaging his cheek. "Ow."

Anko pouted, "Can I try again." The camera man nodded.

Kakashi stepped back a bit, "Wait! I haven't hit you yet!"

"Too bad!" And she slapped him, then backhanded him again, then slapped him again, then back handed him a third time. And still the mask stayed on, "What the fuck?! How?"

Kakashi rubbed his jaw, "What if I told you it was superglued on?"

"Then I'd call you a creep."

"Say's the sadist who decided to become a teacher."

* * *

Sasuke's head snapped to the side as he took a large step back. He blinked, holding a hand up to his face, "You hit harder than you look."

"My mom taught me how to hit," Sakura said. Straightening up, she braced herself. He chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

"Sorry about this," and he slapped her.

Sakura opened her eyes, "You hit softer than you look," she said, smiling a bit.

He shrugged, smirking, "My mom taught me manners." Sakura burst into giggles.

* * *

"Whatever," Anko crossed her arms, huffing, "Hit me, scarecrow." Kakashi just shrugged, drew his arm back, and smacked her right across the face. Anko's head snapped to the side, eyes wide. "Damn…..You actually did it."

"You didn't think I would?" he held a hand to his heart, "Aw, nice to know you think so highly of me."

"Thought," she corrected, and smacked him again. He backhanded her. She slapped him with one hand, then the other. He slapped both her cheeks at the same time. They both stopped, glared, then started hitting each other again.

One of the camera men sweat-dropped, "Should we stop them?"

The other one shook his head, "Nah. This is gold."

* * *

Tsunade grinned and drew her arm back, "Clench your teeth," she said, before slapping Orochimaru as hard as she could.

The biology teacher stumbled back a few paces, "That hurt," he mumbled, walking back towards her.

"It was supposed to."

He smiled. A real smile, not one of his snake like ones, "Clench your teeth." And he backhanded her.

* * *

Kiba sent Shino a feral grin, "Sorry dude." And he slapped him hard. The Aburame held a hand to his cheek, nodding.

"Me, too." And he slapped Kiba.

"Ouch!" The Inuzuka fell to the floor, cradling the side of his face, "What the hell, dude?!"

"It was for the project."

* * *

Choji winced, bringing his arm down and stopping centimeters away from Karui's face. He lightly tapped her cheek. The dark-skinned girl groaned. "This," she said, "Is how you slap." And she hit him so hard the fat of his face rippled.

The Akimichi nodded, raising his hand again.

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to like this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I am," Temari said, slapping him hard enough to make the rubber band in his hair fly off.

* * *

"You didn't have to hit me that hard!" Kiba snapped, getting to his feet.

Shino smiled behind his raised collar, "Maybe I was channeling all the girls you groped."

"They already hit me."

"Maybe I was channeling the ones that had boyfriends."

Kiba opened his mouth to bite back a retort, but just started to laugh. "Your glasses are crooked," he said.

Shino fixed the, "Better."

"Yes. Now, where was I? Oh, right, what the hell?"

* * *

Obito rubbed the back of his head, "So, uh, how are you?"

Rin slapped him, smiling. "I'm doing well, working as a part-time nurse in a senior's home."

The Uchiha nodded, holding his, now swollen, cheek, "That's awesome." He smacked her, wincing when her head snapped to the side.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome," he said, before hitting Temari back. The blond winced, backhanding him. He smacked her on the other cheek. "Why are we doing this, again?" he asked.

She shrugged, slapping him again, "'Cause it's fun. Did you even see TenTen hitting Neji?"

* * *

"What do you do?" Rin asked, slapping Obito again.

He slapped her back, "I teach music at Konoha High."

Rin brought her head back to its original position, bouncing up and down on her heels, "That's great, Obito!" And then they both raised their arms and hit each other at the same time.

The camera man shook his head, "They don't even care."

"This group is really weird," another commented.

* * *

Neji took a breath, "You sure?" TenTen nodded, grinding her teeth together. He nodded back, then bitch-slapped her.

Th girl's head snapped to the side as she held up a thumb. "Great job," she said, "Now, do you want me to backhand you or just straight up slap you?"

Neji snorted, "Whatever you want."

"Ok," she grinned, "both."

He blinked, "What?"

She slapped him hard, then redirected the backswing and backhanded him. "I've always wanted to do that," she said.

"I'm sure you have," Neji murmured.

* * *

"Gai-sensei! Please, hit me." Lee straightened up, and Gai started crying again.

"My precious students," the gym teacher sobbed out, "I am sorry." And he smacked his carbon copy.

* * *

Genma winced, "Sorry, dude." And he slapped Nagato.

The redhead smiled, holding a hand to his cheek, "It's okay." And he smacked Genma back.

* * *

Choji slapped Karui as soft as he could. The girl just threw her hands up in the air, "Like I said, you do it like this." She smacked him again. "Got it?

He nodded, hitting her a bit harder than before, eyes closed, "This okay?"

"Passible," she grumbled out, her cheek not hurting in the slightest, "For a pansy."

He still smiled, "Thank you." She decided to hit him again.

* * *

Sai smacked Ino. Ino smacked Sai. Sai backhanded his girlfriend. Ino backhanded her boyfriend. Sai slapped the blond. Ino slapped the pale-skinned boy. "This is kind of fun," she said, before he hit her again.

"I guess," he replied. She hit him for a fourth time.

* * *

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and hit Hinata. She gasped, stumbling back. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, dattebayo. Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" She held up a hand, grabbing his face.

"I'm fine," she lifted it away a bit, then brought it back down hard, "Th-That's the best I can do."

He pouted, crossing his arms, "That's no good, Hinata-chan."

She blinked, "Huh?"

"You have to hit me harder, 'ttebayo."

Yahiko winced, "Sorry, Konan." He slapped her.

She reeled back, "Ouch. I think you nocked my piercing out."

The carrot headed boy gasped, leaning forward to look if he did, "I'm so sorry, Konan. I sorry, it was just – Ow!" he blinked, "Did you just backhand me?"

"Yes, I did."

"And your piercing never fell out?"

"Nope."

He laughed, running a hand through his hair, "You're worse than Nagato."

"I heard that!" the said boy shouted from across the room.

* * *

Kurenai giggled a bit, "You look so troubled."

"I'm hitting a co-worker I've known since pre-school," Asuma said, sighing, "Of course I'm troubled."

The red eyed woman smiled, "I'll start it off, then." And she slapped him hard.

* * *

Karin slapped Suigetsu as hard as she could. The albino stumbled back, "Ouch." He leaned forward and smacked her in return. She hissed, backhanding him. Suigetsu slapped her. Karin smacked him. "I should do this more often," she said.

"Same," he agreed, hitting her again.

Samui smacked Omoi. Omoi smacked Samui. She sighed, "This isn't very enlightening."

"It's fun, though," he said.

The blond rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say." And she smirked, before slapping him again.

* * *

Hinata smacked Naruto, her eyes closed. "Harder, 'ttebayo." She hit him again, this time with an even smaller amount of force. "Harder."

Across the room, Neji smiled.

* * *

Asuma held his cheek, then grinned. Kurenai laughed, "Ready?" she asked

He slapped her, "Yeah," he said. They both burst out in laughter, some of the camera-men following.

* * *

Gaara ran a hand through his hair, "I've never really hit you, will you be okay? I know you've been hit many times before by girls –"

Kankuro blushed, holding up a hand, "Too much info, bro."

The redhead smiled, "I guess. Should I hit you first?"

"Go ahead."

* * *

Yūgao slapped Hayate, wincing a bit, "Sorry."

The sickly man just coughed, smiling a bit, "It's alright." And he slapped her back, laughing at the face she made.

* * *

Jiraya walked onto the set, looking down at the kid in front of him. She stuck out a hand, "Matsuri."

He blinked, "Aa. I'm Jiraya." _'Really? She barely comes up to my chest and I have to hit her?'_

Kankuro stumbled back, holding his cheek, "Since when were you that strong?" he asked, staring at his little brother in shock.

Gaara shrugged, "I do not know. Now, hit me." So Kankuro did.

* * *

Tsunade slapped Orochimaru again. "You're looking good, snake."

"You too," he said, backhanding her, "Slug."

* * *

Sakura backhanded Sasuke again, giggling, "You're face," she laughed.

The Uchiha just smiled, before hitting her, "You aren't fairing much better."

"Doesn't matter," she smacked him, "This is fun."

"Yeah," he slapped her, "It is."

* * *

"Harder, 'ttebayo." Hinata hit Naruto again. "Harder."

"You can do it, Hina!" Ino yelled from across the set.

The Hyuga nodded, hitting her old crush again. "Harder." Again. "Harder."

* * *

Matsuri jumped up, hitting Jiraya right across the face.

The retired teacher just nodded, "Good one."

She smiled, curtsying a bit, "Thank you."

* * *

Yahiko wound his arm back, slapping his younger cousin right across the cheek. Naruto stumbled back, clutching at his heart and spinning before dramatically flopping down towards the ground, drool pouring out the side of his mouth.

He slowly raised an arm, giving the orange haired boy a thumbs up, before letting the limb drop back down and turning his head to the side as if her was dead.

The entire room burst into giggles and Yahiko smacked his hands together as if he just completed a tiresome job. Turning around, he smiled at Hinata, placing a hand on top of her head and scuffing it up a bit.

He bent down, whispering into her ear, "Your kids better be hearing about how their Uncle Yahiko slapped their father silly."

Hinata went beet red.

* * *

Yahiko whooped in the background as Genma hit Nagato again. The redhead just whirled around, "Seriously, dude?!" Genma took the opportunity and grinned at the camera, wiggling his eyebrows before hitting Nagato it the butt.

Every single person in the room collapsed into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

* * *

Lee slapped Gai as hard as he could.

Naruto recorded it on his phone.

* * *

Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai all stared at each other. Gai suddenly slapped Kakashi. Kakashi smacked Kurenai. Kurenai backhanded Anko. Anko slapped Asuma then backhanded Gai. Gai slapped Kakashi, again.

Kakashi hit Gai, then Asuma, then Anko. Kurenai whacked Gai in the face with her hand, then slapped Asuma. Asuma backhanded Anko. Anko slapped Kakashi. Kakashi slapped Gai. Gai slapped Asuma. Asuma hit Kurenai.

Kakashi smacked Anko, then Asuma. Kurenai hit Gai, then Anko then Gai again, before backhanding Anko again, giggling all the while. Asuma smacked Anko. Anko smacked Asuma, then whirled around and hit Kurenai. Kurenai hit Anko. Anko smacked Gai, who slapped Kakashi.

Gai and Kakashi both hit Asuma, and the smoker fell to the ground. Everyone looked at each other, and then started slapping again. Kurenai backhanded Anko. Anko smacked Kakashi. Gai slapped Kurenai.

Kakashi bitch slapped Gai. Gai hit Anko. Anko slapped Kurenai. Kurenai whacked Kakashi. Kakashi backhanded Anko. Anko bitch slapped Gai. Gai smacked Kurenai, then Anko, then Kakashi.

Asuma popped up and slapped them all, grinning.

* * *

Kiba smacked Shino in the butt, whooped, and moved over to Neji hitting him, too.

Both the Hyuga and the Aburame yelped, rushing after the Inuzuka with red faces.

* * *

Jiraya wound his arm back, bringing it down towards Matsuri's face. Stopping millimeters before her skin, he let his hand brush again her skin a bit. Turning around, he held up his hands, "I'm out."

Matsuri blinked in confusion.

* * *

Naruto grabbed Kiba by the arms, grinning, "All yours, dattebayo." Shino and Neji stalked forward, ready to smack the boy so hard that his tattoos wouldn't be able to be seen past the swelling.

Raising their hands high above their heads, Kiba yelped as he watched their eyes glint.

Ino smiled, Sakura and Hinata watching from over her shoulder as she filmed the whole thing.

* * *

Gaara smacked Kankuro.

Kankuro smacked Temari.

Temari smacked Gaara, then Kankuro, sticking her tongue out at her younger brothers.

Gaara whacked his older siblings over the head.

Kankuro bitch slapped his younger brother then backhanded his older sister.

Naruto popped up behind them, whacking the boys in the butt and winking at Temari, who fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Jiraya slapped Orochimaru, who slapped Tsunade, who slapped Jiraya, who hit her in the butt. Orochimaru smacked him over the head for it and Tsunade backhanded him, before getting slapped by the biology teacher.

The nurse growled, hitting them both.

Jiraya laughed, "Just like old times!" he said, smacking her and his best friend. Tsunade slapped him again, before turning towards Orochimaru and repeating the action.

She grinned, puffing up her chest, "Totally like old times."

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro stared down Shikamaru. Kankuro grinned, slapping the Nara. Shikamaru sighed, "Girlfriends brothers, troublesome." He smacked Kankuro.

Gaara followed it up with a backhand, smiling.

* * *

Naruto slapped Sasuke. Sasuke slapped Naruto. Sakura popped up behind them, smacking them both upside the head. Naruto's eyes went wide, and he squeaked, scrambling back.

"There's no way I'm hitting Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" he cried, "She'll kill me."

Sasuke just shrugged, slapping the pinkette. She slapped him back, making her way towards Naruto. She grinned, and then backhanded him.

* * *

Hinata slapped Neji. Neji slapped Hinata. TenTen bitch slapped her boyfriend before winking at his cousin.

Ino waltzed up behind them, whacking them in the butt and giggling when they shrieked. Winking, she skipped away, leaving behind a blushing Hinata and TenTen.

Neji found that the perfect time to bonk them both upside the head, re-starting the entire slap game.

* * *

Lee bitch slapped Ino.

Ino slapped Sai.

Sai whacked Sakura.

Sakura smacked Sasuke.

Sasuke backhanded Naruto.

Naruto hit Hinata.

Hinata slapped Neji.

Neji whacked TenTen.

TenTen smacked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru backhanded Temari.

Temari hit Gaara.

Gaara slapped Kankuro.

Kankuro bitch slapped Shino.

Shino backhanded Kiba.

Kiba hit Omoi.

Omoi slapped Karui.

Karui whacked Choji.

Choji smacked Karin.

Karin bitch slapped Suigetsu.

Suigetsu backhanded Samui.

Samui hit Matsuri.

Matsuri jumped up and slapped Jiraya.

Jiraya backhanded Tsunade.

Tsunade smacked Orochimaru.

Orochimaru slapped Kotetsu.

Kotetsu whacked Izumo.

Izumo hit Genma.

Genma slapped Nagato.

Nagato bitch slapped Yahiko.

Yahiko backhanded Konan.

Konan smacked Yūgao.

Yūgao whacked Hayate.

Hayate slapped Obito.

Obito hit Rin.

Rin backhanded Anko.

Anko smacked Kakashi.

Kakashi bitch slapped Gai.

And Gai tearfully slapped Lee.

* * *

"Oi!" Naruto called out as everyone left the studio, faces and palms sore, "Wanna come over for a drink?"

"Your house can hold thirty nine extra people?" Izumo asked.

"Nope!" He said, "But my backyard can." Everyone laughed. "I'm going to have to stop by the store on the way home," Naruto continued, "buy some more beer for the people who want it, dattebayo. My house is still in the same place, so drop by if you want."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You still live with your parents?"

Naruto snorted, "No. When I moved off to college, they downsized, 'ttebayo. I just bought it back a month ago, 'ttebayo. Man, Kurama's gonna be so happy to see you guys."

"How the hell is that dog still alive?" Sasuke asked, scowling.

"No idea," the blond said, "Anyways, I'll see you guys in about an hour?" They all smiled, nodding. HE grinned, "Just like old time, 'ttebayo."

Who knew hitting each other in the face could bring people so close together?


End file.
